The current research is aimed at the delineation of critical neuroanatomical, neurochemical and neuropsychological substrates associated with storage and retrieval of information. It is believed that this objective can best be realized with the use of (a) a variety of techniques including relatively localized electrical brain stimulation of (e.g., midbrain reticular formation, hippocampus, or amygdala); (b) a variety of behaviroal paradigms (e.g., consolidation, short vs. long term retention, state-dependency or reminder cue) and (c) a number of different learning situations (e.g., habituation, taste aversion, appetitive, passive avoidance or delayed alternation learning). Within the limits of problems associated with interpretation of the exact neuroanatomical and neurochemical systems affected by specific manipulative techniques and the temporal separation of a variety of psychological processes, it should be possible to delineate neural regions or neurochemical systems that have their maximal involvement in different processes associated with storage and retrieval of information.